ESTO ES AMOR
by saku-hina41
Summary: UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE AMOR CON LA LETRA DE THIS IS LOVE DE SUPER JUNIOR


**ESTO ES AMOR**

Hace poco tiempo conocí a alguien que cambio mi manera de ver las cosas, siempre había pensado que todo era igual aun cuando conocieras a esa persona que te amara y amaras por igual... pero me equivoque.

Todo empezó hace poco más de 6 meses cuando entre a trabajar a una cafetería del centro de la ciudad; ya que me gustaba comprara mis cosas y poder ayudar un poco en casa y estudiar al mismo tiempo, el empleo de mesera me quedo perfectamente por lo cual me emocione cuando me dieron el aviso que estaba contratada, el primer día tuve muchos nervios al despertarme y prepararme para mi nuevo empleo.

Cuando llegue y me presente con el dueño me dio el uniforme y me dijo que después de que me cambiara me vería en la barra para explicarme todo, camine a los vestuarios al fondo de la cafetería y me cambie rápidamente ya que la emoción no me dejaba, al estar enfrente del dueño me presento a el encargado de barra este era un chico mayor que yo aunque no tanto.

Hola mi nombre es Sasuke y seré tu guía el día de hoy – era alto mucho más que yo obviamente.

Un gusto yo soy Sakura quedo bajo tu cuidado- le sonreí para que fuera más amigable todo.

Muy bien te empezare a explicar todo- yo solo asentí con emoción.

Después de 10 minutos aproximadamente el me explico mis tareas y también me dijo que cualquier cosa él estaría vigilando todo para poderme ayudar. Aunque lo único importante era que el cliente estuviera contento.

_Miles de palabras, millones de imágenes_

_Las veo y son iguales, las escucho y son iguales_

_Es un sentimiento extraño, es difícil y es fácil_

_De todos los amores, es el mismo amor._

Poco a poco fui agarrando el ritmo de mi nueva vida ya que había veces que era algo pesado trabajar y estar en la universidad pero todo se puede si lo quieres, en la cafetería conocí a todo el personal y con todos ellos me llevaba increíble jeje hasta hice algunas amigas muy buenas; Sasuke el encargado trataba der estar al pendiente y contarme todo lo que se cambiaría en el menú o me pedía mi opinión.

Al principio pensé que no le agradaba ya que era un poco serio y reservado pero al paso del tiempo me di cuenta que era un chico genial el solo tenía dos años más que yo por lo cual estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de gastronomía lo cual era su mayor sueño. Después de dos meses me di cuenta que empezaba a observarlo cada día mas, que me preocupaba cuando lo veía serio o inquieto, que buscaba como sacarle una sonrisa y al analizarlo empecé a pensar que tal vez me había enamorado de él.

_Las brillantes gotas de agua caen como si me fueran a mojar, pero no_

_Así es como se sentía cada pequeño y similar encuentro_

_Al principio, bajé la guardia hasta cierto punto, creo_

_Eres como las gotas de lluvia que mojan mis hombros._

Tenía ya dos meses y medio trabajando en la cafetería era un sábado por la noche cuando tuve que salir tarde por cambiarle el turno a una amiga para que ella entrara temprano y yo por la tarde, ese día hubo mucha gente y estuve dando muchas vueltas y corriendo para llevar los pedidos.

Poco menos de una hora antes de acabar el turno empezó a llover muy fuerte por lo cual algunos clientes se fueron y pudimos tener un descanso, como ya no había clientes y por la lluvia se veía que nadie más aparecería el jefe nos dejó salir antes y todos nos alegramos y corrimos para cerrar; poco a poco los compañeros fueron yéndose, los últimos éramos el jefe , Sasuke y yo aunque ellos era normal que se quedaran al último ya que tenían que cerrar todo, pero yo no preví la lluvia y no lleve paraguas por lo cual me quede con ellos para esperar que pasara un poco el agua.

_Esto es amor, esto es amor_

_El suave viento, las flores florecen en las calles_

_Esto es amor, esto es amor_

_Me hiciste ver que el amor viene de pequeñas cosas._

Saku que haces aun aquí, tu turno termino hace horas – su mirada cayo en mi cuando se acercaba la puerta trasera

Es solo que se me olvido el paraguas y decidí esperar aquí a que pasara la lluvia – me sonroje por lo tonta que parecía

Vamos yo traigo uno te acompaño hasta la parada – empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Con nerviosismo lo seguí aunque tuve que correr un poco para poder alcanzarlo ya que el caminaba muy rápido y me costó para poder seguirle el ritmo. Caminamos hasta la parada del bus pero por la lluvia sabía que tardaría un poco.

Sasuke gracias por acompañarme, si quieres puedes irte yo aquí lo espero al fin no me mojo- sabía que él tomaba el camión de enfrente ya que vivíamos en lados opuestos y no quería que se le hiciera más tarde.

No está bien, prefiero ver que te vayas segura a casa- me confundió ya que lo notaba algo distante.

Pero me sentiría mal que esperaras más tiempo además tú también tienes que llegar a tú casa- trate de buscarle la cara pero no podía ya que era más alto y no me veía

Yo estoy bien además no hay quien me espere en casa- esto me hizo pensar que casi no sabía nada acerca de su vida fuera del trabajo.

Oh! Por qué dices eso Sasuke- quería aprovechar el tiempo ya que me puse nerviosa por estar solos.

Yo vivo solo, así que por eso no es problema llegar tarde así que deja de preocuparte está bien- solo asentí torpe mente no quería hacer más preguntas aunque me muriera de curiosidad.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba me sentía tímida al saber que el chico por el cual sentía algo estaba conmigo bajo la lluvia, aunque tonto se me hacía algo romántico.

Mmm sakura supe que tomarías unos días de descanso en el trabajo está todo bien- me sorprendía oírlo ya que yo estaba fantaseando.

Si todo está bien Sasuke, es solo que en la universidad tengo un proyecto y tendré que estar casi todo el día- me sonroje levemente al pensar que él se preocupaba por mí.

_A.M.O.R_

_Nuestra primer historia fue escrita a partir de la primavera pasada_

_Cada día es uno precioso, nuestra relación es como una espejo honesto_

_¿La razón por la que me gustas?_

_Bueno, para explicarlo, nuestro amor es una felicidad que es más rápido que el andante_

_Si me preguntan si tengo un deseo_

_Les diré que solamente eres tú_

_Me quedaré contigo por siempre como un girasol_

_SASUKE**_

Al estar solos bajo la lluvia y mirarla tímida me hizo sentir muy feliz, no sé cómo empecé a sentir algo por ella. Al principio la veía como una pequeña niña jugando ser grande, y es que era tímida y además su cabello rosado daba esa imagen de inocencia.

Durante los dos meses y medio que tenemos trabajando juntos le fui prestando más atención, a su mirada traviesa, sus sonrisas y hasta lo pequeños pucheros que hacia cuando algo no salía tan bien. No quería enamorarme de ella ya que había tenido muy malas experiencias y sabía que aún no estaba del todo sanado; pero cada día se hacía más difícil esto ya que buscaba cada pequeño momento para estar cerca, sabía que no le interesaba ya que nunca me dio alguna señal, pero al estar así junto a ella me parecía una señal para dejarme llevar.

Sasuke si tienes tiempo podrías venir el viernes a mi escuela, ya que el proyecto con el que estamos trabajando se expondrá – no sé cómo pude armarme de valor para invitarlo

Estas segura de invitarme- me sorprendió la invitación demasiado

Si claro además algunos del trabajo también irán- me sentí un poco tonta así que baje la cabeza

Me encataria estar ahí Saku cuenta conmigo- me decepciono saber que los otros irían pero me alegro que aun así pensara en mi

Ahí te espero sasuke- le sonreí, pero al hacerlo me sonroje por lo cerca que estábamos

Verlo tan cerca me animo a poder hacer algo inesperado hasta para mí. Con mis manos en sus hombros me levante y lentamente fui acercándome para darle un corto beso, me gusto la sensación que experimente era como electricidad entre los dos así que cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo, a lo lejos escuche el autobús viniendo por lo cual me separe.

Lo siento sasuke yo…- me sentí fatal al ver su cara de desconcierto por suerte para mí el camión llego así que decidí subir rápidamente dejándolo solo.

No sé qué fue lo que paso con saukra pero cuando pude reaccionar ella estaba en el camión rumbo a su casa, recordé el beso y lo bien que me hizo sentir. También me hizo comprender que ella sentía algo por mí y que yo tenía que dejar el pasado para poderme dar una oportunidad con ella.

_Acércate un poco más para estar completamente cerca_

_En caso de que te esfumes como en las historias comunes_

_Necesito escribir las respuestas en la plaza llamada amor_

_Viniste a mí hace mucho tiempo_

La semana que no fue sakura a la cafetería me dio el tiempo suficiente de poder poner en orden todos mis sentimientos y poder asimilar lo que había pasado en la parada del autobús, nunca me imaginé que ella la chica más tímida que pude conocer fuera que tomara la iniciativa y que con ella me abriera los ojos de lo que verdad sentía.

Sabía que el viernes que la viera en su escuela tenía que hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía y pedirle que me diera la oportunidad de hacernos a los dos felices. Así que pensé en sorprenderla con unas flores.

_Esto es el amor, esto es el amor_

_El cielo claro, el sol en el horizonte_

_Esto es el amor, esto es el amor_

_Me enseñaste que todo el mundo es amor_

Me sentía muy nerviosa cuando llego el viernes y no era por el proyecto ya que todo había quedado perfecto, lo que en verdad me preocupaba era ver a Sasuke después de todos estos días sin verlo y después de ese beso; me carcomía el cerebro sin saber que estaría pensando de mí, tal vez me veía como una loca.

No sabía que decirle cuando lo viera pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que aclarar todo lo sucedido y confesarle lo que sentía así que solo estaba armándome de valor.

_Fuera de las personas simples que se olvidarán en cuestión de segundos_

_Sé que eres diferente_

_Como las estrellas, amor_

_Tú y yo_

_Sólo nosotros dos_

El viernes llego así que decidí comprarle unos narcisos blanco los cuales a mi parecer expresaban mis sentimientos puros hacia sakura, también decidí que sería mejor esperar hasta el último para así poder hablar cómodamente y no distraerla de su proyecto.

Mientras el proyecto se presentaba en todo el día mi ánimo fue decayendo ya que al ver como llegaban mis compañeros del trabajo para felicitarme, me sorprendí al no ver a sasuke ahí pensé que se había molestado por lo sucedido pero no esperaba que faltara al evento.

Cuando estaba recogiendo las ultimas cosas del proyecto levante la cabeza y vi a sasuke caminando hacia a mí.

Hola Saku- se formó una sonrisa con solo verla

Sasuke hola- baje la vista tratando de pensar el por qué estaría aquí ahora

Me encanto tu proyecto Saku muchas felicidades- pensé que empezar hablando de otro tema me haría más fácil calmarme

¿Lo viste?- me sorprendí al escucharlo

Si llegue antes solo que no quise molestarte así que espere que terminaras- supe que pensó que me había olvidado de la invitación

Wow enserio pensé que no vendrías- me sonroje al saber que pensó que sería mejor al final para hablar

Si Saku te prometí que vendría y asi lo hice- empecé a acercarme para quedar de frente

Oh- no sabía que decir ante este hecho

Saku la verdad es que espere hasta el final para poder hablar de lo que paso en la parada de autobús- decidí que era el momento de decir todo

Sasuke yo también quería hablar de eso- los nervios corrían por mi cuerpo

Déjame hablar primero si?- quería ser yo el tomar la iniciativa

Si claro- agarre mis manos fuertes

Saku quiero confesarte que desde que legaste me hiciste sentir muchas cosas lindas y no sabía cómo tomar todo eso ya que pensé que tu no sentías lo mismo por mí, además me daba miedo empezar una relación- tome un poco de aire para continuar

El día que me besaste entendí que tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar que me había enamorado de ti y que quería que fueras parte de mi vida, así que ¿sakura nos darías la oportunidad de ser felices?- en eses momento decidí darle el ramo que había ocultado en mi espalda

Mm yo …- me quede en blanco al escuchar que sasuke el chico del que me había enamorado sentía lo mismo que yo

Saku- casi me da un infarto al oírla dudar

Sasuke desde hacía tiempo yo supe que me había enamorado de ti pero no me atreví a decir nada, el día que te bese no sé cómo logre hacerlo pero me da gusto saber que por esto tu pudiste darte cuenta de lo que sentía por ti- me sonroje como tomate sentía mi piel vibrar

Así que si sasuke acepto el darnos esa gran oportunidad- cerré los ojos por timidez

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras la tome de la cara y le di un beso tierno en el cual expresaba todo lo que sentía. Al terminar el beso la mire de frente y me encanto el sonrojo y el brillo de sus ojos traviesos

Lo abrase fuerte ya que sentía todo esto un sueño y no quería despertar de él.

Gracias Saku te prometo hacerte muy feliz- la levante un poco para abrasarla mejor

Ya soy feliz sasuke- lo veía con todo el amor que tenia

Te quiero- le di vueltas de lo feliz que estaba y ella reía contenta

Al terminar de darle vueltas la abrase y despacio le susurre al oído lo que pensaba en ese momento y lo que quiera por mucho tiempo

_Sostente, sólo aférrate_

_Un poco más, sólo quiero sostenerte_


End file.
